


Give Me Happiness, Or At Least Just A Smile

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, angst that ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:could you do a au story where there were never coins in the rock so they didn't become rangers but they still become friends. And Kim is being bullied by Amanda and Ty and their friends and she starts to close herself off from the group and they're all worried especially Trini and then Trini walks in on Amanda and the cheerleaders beating Kim up and Trini looks after her and cleans up her wounds and Kim confesses her feelings for TriniHERE U GO BABES





	Give Me Happiness, Or At Least Just A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> y'all love hurting trini and kim damn y'all

Most people would stay away from a group of kids they met after an explosion in a mine they were trespassing on. 

Their Rag Tag Gang wasn’t most people. 

Billy, Jason, Zack, Kim and Trini were the most odd looking group at Angel Grove High. A former football star, former head cheerleader, brainiac, a delinquent and a weird queer kid were the talk of the cafeteria the first few days they were all seen sitting together.

They were all a little weird, a little broken, a little scared, but they all fit together. And they were happy, leaving old habits and old friend groups behind. 

Well, mostly happy. Kim found herself the target of the teasing she was once the leader of. Her locker was covered in angry graffiti, spitballs hit the back of her head, and if she wasn’t careful, feet stuck out in the hallway to trip her.   
She loved her new friends so much, but she also missed the days when she wasn’t the target of harassment.

Kim found a confidant in Trini. Both girls had been the targets of abuse from many a member of the cheersquad. Though while Kim’s locker was covered in tags of “Traitor, wannabe, loser” Trini’s was covered in the much less delightful “Dyke, whore, freak”.

Their group camp outs turned into quiet whispered conversations between the two girls, their hands intertwined and cheeks flushed with matching blushes.

They both had major crushes on the other but both parties were far too scared to admit their feelings for fear the other didn’t return them. They wouldn’t lose one of the best friendships they’d ever had over a crush that probably wasn’t even returned.

They grew closer, the whole group did, even all attending Saturday detention together. It made the 4 hours of detention pass a lot quicker when they could throw notes back and forth. Kimberly was glancing at her phone, ignoring the notes that landed on her desk. She quickly pushed back from her table and walked towards the door. 

“Ladies room.” she said by way of explanation. Trini raised a curious brow as she watched her go, glancing to the boys to see if they knew what was up. All she got was three shrugs in reply.

Kim headed for the ladies room and sighed deeply as she prepared to walk in. Amanda had sent her a message saying she was ready to be friends with Kim again. If it meant the constant torture would stop, Kim would take it. She pushed inside and smiled when she saw Amanda.

“Hey Amanda.” She greeted, moving to hug the other girl. Amanda stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Where’s your girlfriend? Usually that little dyke is following you around like a stupid puppy.”

Kimberly’s blood ran cold. “W-What?” she asked, looking up as she saw more of the cheerleading squad come out of the stalls. 

“I always knew you were weird, Kimberly, but like, never a lesbian. Like ew! You’ve slept in my bed.” Amanda droned on, the other girls beginning to circle.

“I’m not… I don’t…” Kim stammered, panicking. The first punch flew and she brought her arms up to defend her face. Someone punched her in the stomach and she went down to her knees, trying to curl up in a ball to defend herself against the endless barrage of cheer sneakers against her back and sides.

“HEY ASSHOLES!” 

Trini burst into the bathroom, holding a janitor’s mop like a weapon, prepared to charge into battle. She came in swinging, whacking at the cheerleaders to chase them out of the bathroom. She got a good it on Amanda Clark, right across her face. 

“If you ever touch her again, I will run you the fuck over with a school bus!” Trini shouted after them, throwing the mop down the hallway. The adrenaline faded and Trini whipped around, rushing to Kim’s side and helping her sit up. 

“My hero…” Kim said weakly, ignoring the blood coming from her nose and the pain from new bruises all over her body. 

Trini grabbed a wet paper towel, kneeling down to gently wipe the blood off her face. “You’d do the same for me,” She shrugged, “Those girls are fucking bitches, okay? If they ever come after you again, me and the boys will break their legs.” 

Kim gave a weak chuckle at that. Trini was tiny, but he protective nature could help her take down any enemy.

“Like I said, my hero…” Kim said softly, her eyes dropping to Trini’s lips.

“Does that make you the princess?” Trini asked, her eyes dropping as well. The world around them was gone and Trini felt herself leaning closer. Kim smiled and started leaning closer as well. The moment before their lips met she smiled and whispered.

“Maybe… We’ll have to see if its True Love’s kiss then.” With that, she leaned in and kissed Trini like her life depended on it. The other girl immediately melted into her embrace, hands cupping Kim’s cheeks.

It was definitely True Love’s Kiss if either girl had anything to say about it **.**

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com i take them for a bunch of different fandoms


End file.
